Repetitive
by Fariedom
Summary: Lily made a rash decision that night in Godrics Hallow. Although things didn't go according to plan it didn't stop obscure series of events happening that night. Another twist on an old plot. Time travel. Friendships and break ups, such a fickle life of the young minds, only more complicated as we grow.
1. One

The prologue is a bit of the general summary of what happened on the 31st of October with a few changes, so if that isn't what you're into feel free just sort of skim over it. There a few key things but as long as you get the gist of it it's self-explanatory.

* * *

**Repetitive  
**

Prologue

The fire flickered in its thanks as James leaned over to put another chunk of wood into burning flames. A sweet serenity was amid tonight. Harry lay in his cot just over one years old to this date. The tranquility nestled in the anxious home residing in Godrics Hallows was rare and plenty fragile. Lily sighed hoping dearly this was a feeling that would stay upheld but even she knew nothing lasts for ever.

And just as the calm before the storm the black metal gate outside their home silently opened to the unknowing, but suspecting family. With a clash of thunder the door was blasted off. Lily and James jumped up from their comfortable seats pulling out their wand.

"Lily" James started.  
"Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off" His voice came out in a gruff loud whisper.

Lily didn't need to be told twice she ran upstairs as silently as she could in the rush, her hand shakily gripping her wand. Her heart was beating loudly through her ears. She needed to be brave, not just for herself nor James but for her one and only son. She ran into Harry's room shutting the door behind her soundlessly as to not draw attention to their whereabouts. Something as simple as that could give them just those few more minutes.

"Oh god, Harry." She whispered, tears falling from her glossy green eyes. She wasn't prepared for what she knew was going to happen. The one year old boy stirred from his sleep looking up at his mother. Muffled voices came from down stairs but not even the walls could disguise the loud screams of unbearable pain.

"James." Lily cried silently pacing towards Harry picking him up. The screaming continued and although muffled was enough to distress baby Harry as he too started to tear up.

"Don't cry baby, I love you." Lily tried her voice quivering as she held the baby thinking of anything to change the situation, sneak out the window? Perhaps she could make a run for it downstairs and ride a broomstick until she was out of the anti-apparition wards. No, none of these would work the house was charmed to alert Dumbledore of the happenings, at least if she stayed here he'd be able to come rescue Harry. She thought idly of the time turner sitting amongst the boxes in the ceilings storage.

That could work. She'd still be in wards that protected Harry in case of certain death. She only need one more day, a few more hours, then she could warn herself. Using the time turner to change the past was an abuse of its power and Lily knew that, but in a situation like this wouldn't there be an exception? It would be for good of the world, for her loved ones.

There wasn't much time and her love outweighed the consequences of breaking the rules. The screaming had stopped and doors continued to be blasted open. James was dead, that was obvious and as much as her heart ached there was no time to mourn. She gripped Harry tightly leaving the small room of a toddler which gave them a false sense of security. Lily sprinted down the hall roughly pulling the rooftop stair case down, she could hear the the soft pad of feet on footsteps approaching her. Voldemort was close and he wasn't taking his time. She ran up the short stairs herself wincing as she knew he would hear her. Lily wasted no time running to the end of the storage room where a box marked '_HOGWARTS'_ was obnoxiously labelled.

She placed Harry down knowing their hiding place was visible as the door was still opened inviting anyone in. She kept searching worrying it wasn't there, and that she had all just wasted time for thinking of a new plan. Harry was nestled in her one free arm rather somber in his place.

_Found it._

She gripped the turner. It was too late. She wasn't fast enough. A spell came hurdling at her hand effectively burning it bright and red. Disappointment reigned and anguish washed over Lily.

The watch flew from her hand, hitting the floor rather violently the lid snapping off and the long hang repetitively flickering on the number two. She looked at broken time turner in despair. She stood up bravely, much like her husband had, in front of Harry leaving herself vulnerable. Her wand was raised and her body was hunched protectively into herself. Tears fell not of shame but of sorrow.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" It came out in a sad plea of a mothers love. The cloaked man yelled out at her. "Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now." But Lily continued, her words muddled.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." She gasped out, breathing hard. "You leave me no choice, such a shame." His voice was heavy with sarcasm as he raised his wand again to utter the killing curse. Lily screamed as she fell to the floor as a silent heap next to her only child. Harry looked at the murderer tears falling from his dark green eyes in large droplets.

Voldemort left not time to spare and he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." He called, unknown to him of the ancient magic coming into play from Lily's dead body. A strike of luck on her part.

The green light of the killing curse shot from his wand to the baby Harry but something was amiss. Voldemort eyes widened in shock as he felt his power, his soul being sucked away from him, from him own wand.

"This is impossible!" He screamed the curse reflecting from Harry back at Voldemort himself. His physical body disintegrated into a fine ash leaving him in a near death state, hardly a spirit and certainly not human. A shard of his soul broke off from the little he had left. The shining piece of spirit nestled into the small wound on the baby's forehead. Harry continued to cry all through the night amongst the ashes of the vanquished Dark Lord and his mother deceased corpse.

The night went on past midnight when a tall gruff man with a stiff large mane around his head loudly entered the destroyed ruins of a once humble home.

"Ye' poor boy, Harry.'" His rumbling voice was lingering with remorse as the half giant went to pick up the tear stained boy. "We don' have much time before the Muggles take notice and com' in." Sighed the man. The half giant quickly made out with the baby into the early shadows of the morning wrapping a thick fur blanket around the small body. Clutched in the stubby fingers of the baby was the golden chain of the time turner.

Hagrid sat on the enchanted motor bike he borrowed Sirius Black previously. The bundle of child was residing on his lap, a rather unsafe place to dangle a one year old but Hagrid wasn't one to worry about things such safety and precautions, rather brutish and dangerous in his own life style.

"Wha'cha holdin' onto that broken clock fo'?'" Harry just silently looked into Hagrid's wondering eyes his tiny fist curled above the blanket in plain view. Hagrid although curious left the boy to his own devices, after all it had been a long night. He rode out into the nights silvery moon that was slowly descending into hiding to give the sun a chance.

A day had passed in total.

It was November the second just before midnight. Dumbledore's eyes didn't hold their characteristic twinkle on this night as there were more serious matter at hand. His brows were furrowed and a note tucked neatly in his flamboyant robes. He stood in the dark street of Privet Drive his wand rising to finish the blood wards that would protect Harry from the vengeful wrath of Lord Voldemort if he were to gain his power back.

A black cat disguised in the dark of the night appeared before Dumbledore to transform into the body of a stern and proud woman.

"Hagrid's late." The elderly Headmaster informed the transfiguration teacher. Just as Dumbledore said that the faint echo of a motorbike echoed through the street rather loudly. Minerva looked worriedly at the approaching figure of Hagrid carrying a small basket. Inside rested Harry. Hagrid rather reluctantly handed the baby over to Dumbledore.

"Surely you cannot-" Minerva started but Dumbledore cut her off. "We don't have much choice these are his only blood relatives left." Minerva sputtered but stepped aside allowing the Headmaster to place the child at door step, a note placed delicately on the blanket.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**PITY OF THE HEART**_

Harry sat content in the sturdy straw basket, too young to appreciate the events of the night but aware enough to know something was certainly wrong. He shifted slightly in the tight bundle he was trapped in. He stared to the side in a distance towards the retreating figures of those who were once surrounding him. His hand gripped his mother watch even tighter for the briefest moment. Closing his eyes and allowing the drowsiness to overcome him.

All most too soft to gain Harry's full attention the watch in his hand begin to warm up, it was pleasant. The heat kept steadily rising startling him, becoming painful, burning him. The toddler gasped, his grip weakening, the heat unbearable. With a loud wail and a pop Harry was gone. And silence resumed of the calm, ordinary street of Privet Drive.

Everything was flashing, bright neon, white, spots of grey, moving so fast in a blur, merging together. Harry couldn't comprehend it his hand was pulsating, swelling. And then suddenly it stopped. The colours settled and buildings took their respected shape. The street had changed while the road remained the same. Houses were no longer standing but rather under construction and abandoned for the night.

Officer William Smith was walking home through the construction sights of Surrey before he came across a well wrapped toddler in a basket sitting innocently at the front of one of the houses. It almost looked as though the young baby was placed at the door where a family would happily take the bundle of joy into their home. The scene was almost depressing in its irony as there was not even a real home in its place. William sighed and picked up the basket.

"Who would leave a vulnerable child in such a dangerous place." he voiced disapprovingly.

As he hoisted the basket up into his arm as a parchment of yellowed paper neatly folded, slowly fluttered down landing onto of the child's face. With an eyebrow raised William balanced the basket with one hand the other reaching for the letter revealing the baby to have possibly the most vivid green eyes he'd seen in his life, they almost looked unnatural on the child.

He read the letter a frown settling on his face.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_It has come to my disheartening discovery that your sister Lily Potter and her husband James Potter has passed on as of late. In your care as his last living relative I leave with you their only son Harry J. Potter._

_Sincerely and with condolences _

_Albus Dumblerdore _

William frowned, he had never heard of this _Dursley_ family and Potter was a very popular surname amongst England. He sighed.

"It's too late to take you to an Orphanage, I'll have to take you home for the night." And with that last William journeyed home. As he approached the small cottage in the early hours of the morning the door swung open before he could even unlock it.

"Oh there you are, Will!" Came the call of his aging wife. Her face was contorted in fear.

"Well hello to you too, Ingrid." He almost chuckled at her anxious face.

"Why are you home so late?" She paused looking at the basket in his arm, her eyes doubling in size. "And not to mention with a child!" she shrilled.

"Easy now dear, I'll explain everything as soon as you let me inside." He said slightly edging her to side of the door way as he made his own way in.

William regurgitated his events from the evening to where he came across the basket at the wooden frames of an incomplete house.

"Apparently his name is Harry '_J'_ Potter." William finished. Ingrid looked at child in pity.

"What's the 'J' stand for?" Asked Ingrid.

"James, after his father I'd assume but there's no sure way to know with a confirmation."

"No parents, huh." She wasn't asking but merely speculating. "That's a real shame." She continued eyes never leaving the small form. Harry had long since gone to sleep.

"I was thinking I'd take him to Wools Orphanage in London on my way to work tomorrow and see if this 'Dursley' couple had come looking for him." He paused  
"If they haven't, I guess the Orphanage can work it out from there."

Ingrid sighed and nodded. "Well I guess we can just leave him how he is tonight untill the morning, we best go to sleep." She finalised. With a comment here and there William and Ingrid made their way to bed with only a few hours of sleep to spare.

It was the early hours of the morning, possibly six maybe half past when Ingrid eyes flickered open. She stifled a yawn and ever so quietly tip toed out of bed to avoid waking up her husband of twelve years. The dark wooden flooring creaked slightly at the weight but then otherwise silenced. Upon reaching the living room her suspicions were confirmed revealing it was half past six in the morning. She paused at the basket where the child stared at her, warmth filling her heart.

"We better get something in you shouldn't we." Picking the baby out of the blanket. This seemed to please him very much as he made a happy squeal gripping onto Ingrid's shoulders, assisting her. He was in dark navy footie pajamas, nothing too peculiar.

"Oh dear…" Ingrid's nose wrinkled in disgust as a foul odor was emitting from the young boy. "I don't exactly have anything I can do about it…" She fretted.

As a last resort Ingrid grabbed some spare sewing cloth a pair of scissors and a bundle of tissues. Cutting out the correct geometric shapes she went about cleaning the young boys… mess.

"Well, you certainly are a boy, if the name wasn't hint enough." She commented with a breathy laugh. Harry just blinked wordlessly at her, his swollen hand reaching to his mouth.

"Oh my!" Ingrid noticed the reddened swollen hand. "Who would have possibly done that to you?" She asked although not actually expecting an answer. Harry eyes squinted as he made urgent movements towards the basket he was pulled out from.

"In just a moment." Ingrid finished wrapping the cloth and pinning it securely around Harry's waist. "Not perfect but it'll do for now."

She stood the boy up on the table and with wobbly legs he walked over to basket, digging around pulling a long golden bronze chain. He swung the watch in Ingrid's face eyes welling up with tears.

"A broken pocket watch?" She blinked, unsure what to say. Deciding to dismiss it Ingrid picked the boy up around her waist and went into the kitchen.  
"Now how old exactly are you, got any teeth yet Harry?" A hand holding his cheeks together gently prodding the mouth open revealing a nice set of baby teeth.

"Very good…" She purred opting to give him a ripening banana.

Harry amused himself with the peeled and sliced banana grabbing bits and pieces pushing them clumsily into his mouth. Ingrid put a pan onto to gas stove making breakfast for herself and her husband before he got up and got ready for work.

"You mustn't be any younger than a year." She voiced to Harry before continuing."And yet you haven't spoken a word!" She said exasperated. Harry just hummed in agreement.

"And it's almost as if you understand what I'm saying." She took her eyes of the stove and stared into Harry whom by now had banana and drool running down his cheek. She gave a full laugh the crows in her eyes wrinkling.

"Such a curious boy you are! I have so many questions yet I doubt you could answer any of them." With that she left the eggs frying for the briefest moment to wipe the mess from the boys face before going back to serving the steaming hot meals and brewing coffee on the side.

The scene was picturesque when William woke up, the irony almost hurt. For once it looked like he had a true family. Ingrid herself could never have a child, she was infertile but never in Williams life had he seen her grieve over this matter. And yet... as he walked closer to this scene he couldn't help by notice the joy in his wife's eyes.

"Good morning dear." He swooped in behind her as she was pouring coffee into one of two mugs.

"William!" She gasped jumping slightly in shock before placing the coffee pot down and returning his embrace.

"I'd best hurry now If I shall be taking a pit stop on the way to work." Started William and with that he sat down at the well varnished dining table and tucked into breakfast.

"Oh yes." Ingrid murmured her eyes downcast for a brief moment before she too joined William.

With a flick through the morning paper William got up checked his coat and set out with Harry. The boy was tucked away in his basket again a frown upon his face.

"Sorry little boy, but it's easier to travel with you tucked away like this." Harry just made a disapproving hum but left it at that. William was silently grateful for the lack of a fight the child put up, not wanting to cause a scene. William got onto a traveling bus as he didn't have a police wagon in his possession which he usually used for short trips. Getting off at central London, William Smith was at the uninviting gates of 'Wools Orphanage' before he could even take notice.

William knocked at the door of the Orphanage waiting patiently for an answer. In a mater of seconds a young Nun was at the door, a troop of children behind her.

"Hello officer, William." She recognised him.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked but already had an assumption due to the basket in the officers arms where young Harry was sitting straight up, balancing against Williams chest.

"I seemed to have walked into a bit of a conundrum." William said sheepishly. "Would you happen to know if Mrs. Cole is in?" he asked politely.

Martha the nun he was conversing with nodded her head.  
"I'll take you to her right away." She replied and then proceeded to order the children not to move until she returns. Nodding gently at the kids in greeting William followed Martha closely from behind. With a critical eye William observed the orphanage, it was impeccably clean for a place where the children much outweighed the ratio of adults.

William was quite familiar with orphanages and children alike, being apart of the police force he had his fair share of children who had gone astray. He could reluctantly admit to himself most criminals were in fact orphans. William began to feel a sort of dread as he looked down at the innocent child he was carrying. The fate of just this one boy could be altered from even the simplest of decisions.

"We're here." The lady's soft voice was enough to stop Williams train of thought and Martha continued to lead him though a wooden door into a rather neat office where a lady much out of her prime was sitting in a leather bound chair. The room was adorned with a desk, lamp and a row of chairs against the wall.

"Why hello there, Will." She said in a friendly manor.

"Good morning Mrs. Cole." He replied nodding his head.

William approached the Mrs. Cole and Martha made her way out, most likely to tend to the class of children she was with before.

"Bringing in another one, I see." Mrs. Cole smiled at him, although the smile seemed to reflect more sympathy than joy.

"Yes, I found him on the street with a letter. You wouldn't happen to know of a 'Dursley' family?" He asked. As expected Mrs. Cole shook her head in answer.

"No, never heard of them." She sighed, putting the pen in her hand down. "There is always room in our orphanage to take in the needy." William nodded in thanks as he handed the boy over. Harry stared at him questioningly.

"You wouldn't happen to know how old he is would you?" Asked the matron. William frowned.

"I'm afraid not, he was left with a letter but it's didn't state much about the boy himself. My wife thinks he must be at least over one years of age." With that William patted down his pockets in search of the letter.

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter." He commented whilst handing the paper over.

"Ah, there has been such an increase in young children about his age these day coming into the orphanage, very few leaving so far. With this depression going on people are being more careful on who they are letting into their homes." With a withering look Mrs. Cole went on.

"Industries are looking into places like ours, orphans tend to be their favorites for the riskier jobs. I think you'd understand why." She didn't explain, but she didn't need too. Orphans, they have no backgrounds, no family, nobody of worth could miss their absence.

"I understand." William did.

"Would you look at the time, Will! You're certainly late for work today." William chuckled at that.

"An officer of the law is always at work m'dear. I am never too late." But even so William took that as cue to leave waving at little Harry and tipping his hat to Mrs. Cole.

It had been hours since he left the boy in the trusted hands of the kind lady Mrs. Cole and yet he could still not get those green eyes out of his head. Not even a day with the child and he had developed some sort of emotional attachment. For possibly the tenth time William sighed. Perhaps it was because of his wife he felt this way, the look on her face this morning was one of such bliss he hadn't on her in years.

Ingrid his darling wife was very soft spoken and quite anxious, maybe it was boys innocence that made her feel so at ease. He sighed again. The sun was falling behind the clouds and with a sudden rush of power William stormed out of the police department the door bell ringing in his absence. Once again he found himself outside the orphanage.

He stood for a minute feeling rather aloof, unsure if this was really such a good idea. He took a deep breath and the mustered the courage to knock on the door for the second time that day. Instead of Martha answering the door this time it was Mrs. Cole.

"Back again I see. " She said pleasantly.

"Evening, Mrs. Cole." He tipped his hat, looking rather disheveled and perhaps a bit flushed.

"What can I help you with this time?" She asked.

William scratched the back of his neck nervously, he had no idea how to say this.  
"Well... you see.. I was thinking today, and well... I thought maybe... I thought maybe perhaps I should take the boy.. Harry..." He trailed off before adding hastily, "That is of course if there are no other plans for him!"

Ms Cole closed her eyes and smiled humbly. "I'm sure there would be no better guardian." And led William inside to fill the correct forms.

Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling as William had returned. This was possibly the first time in the last two day someone had actually returned to the boy to be seen again. Harry was sitting in a nursery amongst some other young children. Him and another young boy were sitting together towering blocks.

"Harry is a rather friendly young boy, not that children at this age aren't already quite sociable." Commented Mrs. Cole.

"But what is rather peculiar is how Tom was taken by him so quickly." She finished.

William went to pick Harry up glancing at the solemn toddler next to him.  
"I assume this would be Tom." William stated. Ms Cole hummed a yes. "Tom." Harry said making William blink in shock.

"I do believe this is the first word I've heard him say!" William was excited, something so simple, so trivial sparked such wondrous feelings of glee from him. Mrs. Cole chuckled at this.  
"Well he should be almost two years of age so any normal child around now would be able to say quite a few things." She smiled.

"Just before I let you go I feel I should first tell you that due to this lack of information of his birth the assumption was made." She paused.  
"His birth date has been recorded as the first of January 1927, almost two years from now. Not that the forms wouldn't already have the information of course." Ms Cole finished politely.

William nodded, it was a reasonable date. On his way out from the orphanage William took one last glance at Harry's short lived friend. He didn't know why he took that last look but there was something different about that boy that didn't make him feel quite right. And with a sense of deja vu, William ventured fearlessly into the night, his young companion joining him once again.

When William arrived home that night Ingrid gave him a knowing smile and simply commented "Oh good, they gave him a proper diaper."

* * *

So hey just wanted to get this out there. I'm not to sure how many grammatical errors I made hopefully not many. I did proof read this but one cannot trust the naked eye, I proof read all my stuff and yet always do a sucky job.

It's like 2.00am here so towards the ending the quality must have dropped (I assume so) but I just really want to get this out there and see the general opinion. I was originally writing another chapter to '_Digital Watch_ ' after a two year hiatus but then I got a whole new idea on the same concept. So to any readers who happened to have been a fan of that old fan fiction, apologies but I have no idea what plot for that was!

Thanks for reading! and just in case-

-Side note- Omg I had to edit and fix some disastrous stuff I did in the original file I put out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or intend to make a profit of the well renowned 'Harry Potter' series of books or movies. _I wish I did though._


	2. Two

**REPETITIVE **

**Chapter Two**

**Inner Turmoil **

Harry came from neither an incredibly wealthy family, nor a poor family. The best way to describe his family's social standing would be upper middle class. Not noble enough to be associated or acquainted with men of important social standing but wealthy enough to afford a comfortable life style and good education. His parents wouldn't have dared to send him to a public school as they were quite rough and although much cheaper his parents always had a get what you pay for attitude towards them.

His school was rather strict with punishment, but Harry didn't mind about that, he loved his strongly religious school. Not because of the school itself but because every day he would see his best friend. But gradually things changed and he found himself here, the seat next to him vacant.

Harry sat in the middle row of class in a rather sour mood. He tried to ignore his raised emotions, an increasingly hard task for a nine year old. Harry wanted nothing more than to just get up from his seat and roll around the carpet floor in protest.

Straight ahead in his line of sight, between the heads of two of his fellow class mates Harry could spy on the two figures of interest. Jeremy his _'best friend'_ was oblivious to the eyes drilling holes in the back of his head, nor did he take notice of the ill feelings Harry was harbouring towards him. His eyes narrowed when Jeremy stifled a giggle and passed a note over to the girl next to him. The girl in turn put a hand over her mouth in attempt to hide her own cheeky smile.

A bitter voice in Harry's mind remarked _'we used to do that'_ whenever it got the chance. Harry blocked out the nagging voice inside head and looked desperately at the blackboards cursive writing.

Over and over he read the task written out as a distraction even though he had in fact already completed it. The teacher who had previously been marking previous work at his large wooden desk perked up looking towards Jeremy and Sarah.

"Well I see you two are getting along swimmingly. Jeremy, how about you take young Sarah here to ring the bell with you?" Jeremy nodded eagerly at the privilege. He and Sarah packed their bags and headed to door.

This was a gradual thing starting yesterday morning when Sarah first arrived at the school. Harry hadn't thought much of her at the time. Sarah wasn't particularly pretty in his opinion other than the glamorous shade of red hair she happened to have but that was overshadowed by her crooked teeth. Even so, he never thought she'd be able to do this. She was obviously more devious than Harry first thought.

Jeremy and Harry were two peas in a pod, they did everything together. From the moment they met in kindergarten they were stuck together like glue. And yet in only a meagre two days she managed to turn Jeremy into a stranger. Harry felt as though he could no longer connect to his brother from another mother.

_How dare he_. Harry thought venomously, his head clouded with negative thoughts. Images consumed him of Jeremy replacing him and with a girl of all things.

_How dare she_. The voice repeated but this time aimed at the girl. With a huff Harry packed his bag and familiar sound of the school bells chime and rushed to the large iron gates of the entrance, only then did he slow down. Jeremy didn't even wait for him today.

He could see them. Ahead of him were clearly Jeremy and Sarah. They were walking together the sun shining on them, it was so surreal. Harry trailed behind them contemplating on whether he should scrounge out what small change he had to catch a bus instead just so he wouldn't have to see the two of them together. Silently he cursed at how close he lived to Jeremy, never did he once think that would be considered a problem in the past. With a sigh he continued, making sure to keep a safe distance from them.

After about half an hour Harry turned into his street, he could still spy the two figures walking together. Subconsciously he took note that Jeremy had not stopped at his house, opting to continue with the other young girl. Opening the arrow pointed fence to his own home Harry stood their briefly to glower oblivious couple and continued to his door.

Harry walked into the rather well furnished house, padding across the wooden varnished floor into the kitchen where he caught sight of his mother cleaning the kitchen.

"Hello mother." He smoothed out behind her. Ingrid in turn jumped in shock.

"Oh, hello Harry! How was school?" She turned to give the small boy a brief tight hug before going back to scrubbing down the benches.

Harry eyes looked downcast as he thought about school again, slowly he put his back pack down and took of his school blazer to hang it on the dining table chair.

"Harry?" She tinkered to him. Harry simply just sighed and rested his head in his arms.

"What's the matter, darling?" She asked him softly and took of her rubber cleaning gloves to stalk up next to Harry.

Harry peered through his arms up at his mother.

"Do friends stay friends forever?" He asked her mournfully. Ingrid tasted his question in her mouth repeating it under her breath before gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulders. Her hands were so large compared to his small frame.

"Did something happen between you and Jeremy?" She queried. Harry mutely nodded, his head moving jerkily. She began to lightly massage Harry's shoulders soothingly to coax him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ingrid asked Harry but he seemed to struggle for words before going for a hypothetical situation, completely dismissing he had already told Ingrid about whom the characters were initially.

"Well…" He started. "

Say there was this boy and then there was this other boy!" He looked at Ingrid to see if she was following. She humoured the boy and nodded in slow thought out manor.

"But then one day this girl comes along and suddenly the first boy never pays attention to second boy anymore…." He trailed off before adding solemnly.

"And now the second boy can't even recognise the first boy."

Ingrid looked at Harry in pity, a look he did not appreciate but chose to ignore in place of waiting for an answer.

"If this first boy can't see how wonderful this second boy is then that first boy doesn't deserve the second boy." Harry contemplated the answer with a small frown.

"Mummy, what do I do?" He looked are her with fluttering eyes. It hurt Ingrid to see her adopted son look so heartbroken over a friend.

"Oh, Harry." She sighed out his name pulling him into another warm embrace.

"You'll always meet new friends in your life, better and worse friends." Harry frowned again but returning the hug none the less. She was right, he didn't need Jeremy. If Jeremy was able to replace him so easily and so fast then obviously he had misjudged his _ex_-best friend.

"You're right." He said firmly to his mother, echoing his thoughts. With one last pat on Harry's back, Ingrid pulled back smiling. Her face was close enough to Harry that he could damage age had done to her complexion.

"Now go do your homework before your father gets home." Harry nodded and ran to his room not bothering to tell Ingrid he had already completed it in class and settled down in his bed to read his favourite fantasy novel.

Even though Harry had decided to get over Jeremy and his fair weathered friendship it didn't do much the dull the hurt he felt the next day when Jeremy didn't even greet him in the morning. And just as the previous two days Harry spent his time with an empty desk beside his own the chair untouched. He had never felt like an outcast before in his school life, realising now he needed to talk to more students in the class.

By the lunch time Harry had found himself in a circle full of boys, some from his class and the rest from the other classes and grades. He enjoyed himself but didn't feel quite right, somehow although he had fun he felt alienated- disassociated from his own being. When the day had ended and it was time to go home Harry had found himself lingering at the schools entrance once again.

Much to his disdain he saw Jeremy and Sarah far ahead on the path to his usual walk home just like the previous day. As he stood there a red headed boy with thick rimmed glasses ran up to Harry, one hand holding his boater down on his head and the other gripping one of his backpack straps.

"Hey Harry, wait up!" He called out, Harry recognised the boy to be Callum a boy from his class he didn't talk to very often. The carrot headed boy caught up to Harry his face was flushed and out of breath.  
"We should walk home together." Callum said rather simply. Harry shrugged, not really interested.

"Which way do you live?" Harry asked the boy. Callum beamed at him and pointed at the usual path Harry walks home. How had he never noticed this before?

"Oh..." Harry trailed off. "I live that way as well." He admitted reluctantly. Callum took that as an affirmative and latched onto Harry's arm, dragging the boy a couple of steps across the path. Harry was quick to retaliate, instantly pulling his arm from the grip.

"But you see, today I'm going to drop off in London. Yeah, London... I was going to go to... Uhm, I was going to take the longer route home. Because I..." Harry was struggling for an explanation but his fumbling for excuses seemed to roll off Callum like they were nothing.

"You're going to London?" The red headed eight year old asked the now nine year old. Harry blinked wondering whether to confirm or deny the claim but Callum seemed to find the answer himself.

"I sure wish I could go that way, but my mum doesn't like me coming home late." Callum looked at the pavement in disappointment. Harry nodded solemnly as if he too was let down that this boy couldn't accompany him.

"I guess we'll just have to walk home another day!" He cheered, lightly pushing Callum away in a rushed manner to get the boy to leave faster. If he was going to go home the London way he had to start fast, his curfew was only so long and he didn't want to grounded even though he pretty sure it wouldn't make a difference if his was grounded or not these days. Callum with a shiny eye look slumped his back and left to trek home. Harry himself was actually rather excited never had gone this way home before, never having reason.

He hardly recognised this path, only ever seeing senior student walking this way. Harry glanced behind where him he could make out a group of teenagers in their navy blue blazers not too far behind.

This change of direction was a large distraction from his current problems, taking in the new surroundings was a relief for Harry. Only every once and awhile his mind would drift to visions of frizzy dark red hair and crooked teeth. Before he could properly acknowledge it the scenery had changed. Buildings started to get taller and the streets were more crowded than before. Men with hats and women adorned with flowers, the further he walked the more people here were easier to distinguish from their varied dress and differing hats. While some men were well dressed in suits other were rather shabby with seams coming out of their coats.

The roads were wide and the busses and trams rode amongst the people, over powering the fair few cars and trucks. Amongst the busy streets on London Harry felt smaller than ever contemplating turning back and walking the usual way home even though it would take longer from this distance.

With more determination Harry walked deeper into the city, perhaps a little hastier to get home quicker. He'd never been in the city alone, living quite a walk from central London but not impossibly far away. It would take an hour most.

Harry felt some regret taking the road unknown into the city rather than the short half an hour walk from the school to home. He had already spent half an hour to get here, other students hustled by from foreign schools. Spying a candy store Harry dug into his pocket for some spare change fetching about 20 pence. Upon trailing towards the store an older man walked into him. With an 'umph' Harry hit the dirty cobblestone path, the coins in his hand scattering across the ground. Harry kneeled on the floor scattering to pick up the coins, the middle aged man paused for a moment looking at Harry with a sneer.

Harry picking up the coins blinked hesitantly at the tall dark haired man.

"I'm sorry, sir." He tried almost sighing in relief when the man sternly nodded his head before continuing his business. Shaking of the wariness he was initially feeling, Harry decided not to go into the candy store and continued voyaging through the city slightly unsure of the way home. He passed a large foreboding building that stood apart from the many others in London. The tall stone walls prevented any view as to what was inside only the building itself was peeking above the walls along with a fair few trees. Atop of the stone walls were iron spikes making the place look rather menacing.

As Harry continued to follow the stone walls he came a across a grand metal gate, this large metal gate connected to two stone walls together, splitting in the middle. Written in the tip of the gate was '_WOOLS_'.

Harry blinked apart of him recognised this place but barely. Just as he was going to continue walking past the building he saw a figure watching him from the windows. He couldn't make out who it was as the image was too blurry from where he was. Discomforted, Harry abandoned walking home altogether and rushed to the nearest bus stop instead.

As Harry sat on the nearly empty bus he sighed. He feared going to school tomorrow, thinking about having to be there made his heart race and his palms sweat. Harry hoped dearly that when he got home that this feeling would go away.

As the buss approached his stop he treaded off walking just a few more houses down before he reached his own. Before he went inside he noted much to his relief the sun was still up, even if it was beginning to set. Knowing he wouldn't be in trouble for coming home later than usual Harry waltzed inside with more confidence. He felt happy but he didn't feel like himself. He felt like he was apart from his own body. Harry came in and hugged his mother who returned the hug and asked about his day, why he was home later than usual.

The night began to fall and it was obvious that his father was going to be home late, excusing himself to bed Harry just laid there in dark. With a jolt Harry tripped in his sleep, his eyes snapped open from his spot on the bed and his heart plummeted. Slowly Harry sat up and rubbed his tired eyes looking out the window, it was early but it was still day.

He yawned and got dressed in his room before walking into the lounge. With tired eyes he sat content on the firm leather brown sofa. Harry looked across the room to the tall grandfather clock. It was half an hour past five. Sitting there for a few more moments Harry decided to make breakfast for everyone much like his mother did each morning even if he didn't do as well of a job he still felt satisfaction in his accomplishment of bacon and eggs.

Harry's parents were awake and getting ready in their respective room when Harry decided he'd go to school early. Perhaps if he got there before everyone else he won't have to feel the awkward sense of alienation he had been feeling lately. And just as the day before he slowly slipped into a routine, days went by. He didn't walk to London since that last misadventure deciding to just cope walking with Callum home.

Callum seemed to have attached himself to Harry quickly filling the vacant seat by Harry's desk, always there asking him questions and commenting on trivial things. Harry didn't mind but he also wasn't particularly interested.

This morning was cold, Harry shivered rubbing his hands together wishing he wore his woollen vest under his blazer like many other children had done today. Gripping his backpack the bell rang and Harry lined up outside his classroom door, other classmates coming to join him. Jeremy and Sarah lined up in front of him saying their greetings before conversing between just the two of them.

As it has been some time since Sarah had joined the school the wound of losing his best friend to has softened but that didn't mean he was no longer bitter about it. The teacher arrived and unlocked the door leading the rest of the students into the class where they each took their respected seats.

About ten minutes into the lesson the teacher paused. "I'm going to pop out for a moment, continue working on this. I'll be back in five minutes." The class instantly broke into quiet chatter when the teacher left, all around him the other children idly did their work mixed with talk. Callum kept trying to pull Harry into a conversation but Harry ignored him for the most part.

Within moments the teacher walked back in, the class instantly silenced into a hush. Behind him trailed a rather pale, dark haired boy.

"This is Tom Riddle, a new student. He has been transferred to this school because of his exceptional grades, do take care of him." The class assessed him whispering to one and other, a good majority of girls rather excited to have a cute new boy joining them this year.

The teacher pointed to the seat in the corner back for Tom to sit at as it was the only available seat. His face was set rather steely, hard and dismissing towards the others as they tried to catch his eye. He did not pay even a glance to the other students, taking his seat quietly.

As the boy walked past Harry, he noticed frays in the uniforms blazer and how it was slightly drained of colour, just slightly. His uniform was certainly second hand. Harry ignored it but he knew that some of the other children would be as dismissive to someone from a lower class attending their private school.

When lunch came around all the children crowded around the new boy, everyone with questions, many the same. Where are you from? How old are you? And most importantly _who _are you? The boy was vague with his answers and Harry couldn't deny he was just as interested as the rest of the students.

But as the boy, Tom Riddle, didn't seem very agreeable to the students from his class, the crowd began to disperse. He was an orphan with a scholarship because of his more than above average grade. His class was below middle varying in the working class his personality was particularly friendly either. If anything it seemed like he looking down on them all. Funny that.

When the crowd has died down completely Harry walked up to the boy feeling the urge to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry Smith." He smiled in what he hoped was welcoming way. Tom Riddle briefly glanced at him from a book debating over creationism. Harry blinked at the title, why on earth would he being reading that?

"I'm sure you are already aware of who I am." The boy, Tom, drawled out to Harry before going back to his reading and ignoring Harrys existence. Rather offended Harry glowered at the boy and turned on his heel back to his group of friends to sit quietly amongst them as they are argued and pushed each other around.

Callum turned to Harry. "I saw you tried talking the new boy." He commented his voice rather high and nasally. Harry hummed in agreement, confirming a yes to what Callum said. Another boy who was listening in turned to face them.

"That boy! Tom isn't it. He seems rather nasty if you don't mind me saying." A few other boys chimed into the conversation about the enigma. One of the older boys in the group noticed.

"What's this about a Tom Riddle?" He queried them. Callum chose to answer him.

"Tom Riddle is this new orphan boy who's in our class, he's here on scholarship. Apparently he was eligible to join years ago but the orphanage he's from was against removing children from the schooling they already provide. He must be real smart for them to change their mind all of a sudden." The older boy smirked at this.

"An orphan is it? I know of a Tom Riddle, relatively close with my parents. He's pretty old but there's no way they could be related to this one if he's an orphan. But then again it's not every day I hear the surname Riddle." His hand drifted into his pockets looking rather thoughtful.

"You better watch out for those orphan kids, might nick your stuff while you're not looking." And with that the older boy, probably about twelve years old, turned back to a few of the other elder boys.

The few kids from Harry's class in circle all exchanged glances with one another wary about this new addition to their year group.

* * *

So, after this I'm going to put chapter one up again. I read it though, some awful things were in there I had fix. Hopefully I got them all, right?

Hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to make another twist on the Harry back in time thing, the other story I had was a bit too much to stereotype than I would have liked.

Anyone who is worried about the OC characters don't worry, they will never be a big part of the major story line. I want this to focus on mainly Harry but as he was only a year old in the first chapter there wasn't much I could do with him exactly.

Anyway feel free to comment on some awful plot hole so I can try mending them, I already have some they are I'm working on for later in the story.

I'm not really all the crazy about proof reading a story right after I write it if chapter one wasn't already proof enough for those who are reading this before I fix it up but I did try my best with this one. Apologies in advance.


End file.
